This is what kisses lead to
by Fallenangelqueen
Summary: Logan isn't feeling well at practice, and he has no clue why. JAGAN. Read, or not...up to you :


**A/N**

Got bored. Started daydreaming. Came up with smut. Enjoy.

Logan's POV

I sat up in my bed and yawned, stretching. My arms popped and so did my back as I swung my body out of bed, touching the ground and shivering gently as the chill crept up through my body.

I stretched again and started walking toward the bathroom, picking up my pillow and throwing it at James, who still slept.

"Hey!" came his muffled reply as he sat up.

"Love you, baby doll." I chuckled as I shut the bathroom door and started to get undressed. I flipped the shower to warm water. I tired to hurry up so James could have time to get ready, because heaven forbid, if he doesn't get an hour every morning he goes stir-crazy.

After washing and shampooing, I jump out and wrap a towel around my waist, frowning at myself sideways in the mirror. Lately, my stomach has looked pretty big and wide. I've been gaining more weight, which doesn't  
make sense with the fact I've also been sick to my stomach.

I sigh when I hear James knocking on the door.

"Logan hurry up."

I sigh and hurry to brush my teeth before opening the door. I tried sliding past James but he stops me, running his hands down my bare sides.

"Hey sexy."

"James-oh!" I gasp when he presses me against the wall, lifting me up. It's a little uncomfortable as he does.

I press my hands against his shoulders as he nibbles at my neck.

"J-James-stop-stop! Someone will hear or see us!" I hiss at him, making him sigh as he sets me down on the ground again. I pull my towel around me again and James chuckles.

"What?"

He rubs my belly and presses it, making me groan a little.

"Gaining some weight there, are we now?"

I slap his shoulder and cross my arms.

"Go get ready!" I snap at him, pretty ticked off now. Usually I can handle jokes but lately I've been sort of moody. James frowns at me.

"Logan, I was joking."

"Yeah! Whatever! Next thing I know you're leaving me because I'm fat!" I sniff and James hugs me from behind.

"No way, I love my baby too much." he plants a kiss on my cheek and I sigh.

"Just go get ready." I hear James sigh and he runs his hands down my stomach before kissing my cheek and leaving me to get dressed. I slide myself into some of my boxers, noticing mine are sort of small. I try sliding my jeans up my legs and even though I can usually fit into my skinny jeans, they won't button around my waist. I groan and toss them off, reaching over to James's side of the room to swap a pair of his.

Secretly, I love wearing James's clothes, and he sometimes doesn't care but he fusses sometimes so I leave them alone. But oddly, enough lately all I can wear are his clothes, or sometimes I'll grab Kendall's clothes. He knows, but just blows it off.

I yank my T-shirt over my head and frown when I notice it's sort of tight around my middle. I feel tears behind my eyes when I look into the mirror again and see how fat I've been getting.

"Don't think about it...don't think about it..." I repeat to myself until I get out into the kitchen, where I sit down and clap my hands happily as Mama Knight sets down a plate of waffles in front of me. She ruffles my hair and smiles.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?"

I open my mouth to answer and groan as a small shot of pain crackles through my body. I grip the edge of the table and take a deep breath. When I look up, everyone is looking at me.

"Logan?" I turn around and see James standing behind me. He squeezes my shoulders and leans down over me.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"You sure, Logan?" Kendall pipes up from the other side of the table, making me look up and give a small reassuring smile to everyone.

"Im fine, trust me,"James squeezes my shoulders again,"James, go sit down."

He frowns and sits down beside me, silently eating before he pipes up again.

"Wait, Logan are those my jeans?" he says in between chews on his waffles. I stop and pretend to look at my jeans.

"Um, yeah sorry. Guess I grabbed the wrong pair." James rolls his eyes.

"Fine, give them back tomorrow though."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was seriously aggravated right now.

We had to get to Roqcue records in like twenty minutes and James was still getting ready.

"James!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"Hurry up!"

"Ugh but my hair-"

"Who cares lets go!" I love James, and sometimes I wished he wasn't so self-conscious about his glamour. As soon as he opens the door, I stand on my tip-toes and wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"You're beautiful just the way you are, you know that right?" he slowly wraps his arms around me and I feel his head turn back and forth as he glances down the hallway.

"Thank you. You too, Logie." he whispers. We jump back as the door opens and Kendall huffs at us. I totter on my feet and sway. I groan when more small pains hit my stomach and I balance myself gently.

"Guys come on Gustavo's blowing his top."

I groan as we head out the door, but James smacks me on the butt and I yelp, turning to glare at him. He chuckles and leans forward.

"You know I'm having that ass tonight."

I chuckle and stop in front of him, bending a little so his pelvis hits mine.

"Yes you will." I whisper before I trot off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator ride and the limo drive over to Roqcue Records felt stuffy and I felt a little sick in the drive over.

What didn't help was the small cramps I was experiencing. I had them last night, too, except these are bigger. I stepped out of the limo and doubled over a little in pain. Kelly steps out and looks at me.

"Are you okay, Logan?" I grit my teeth and stand.

"Im fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She jumps back when I snap at her and I straighten up as best as I can head in, not caring about everyone behind me.

"Let's just go."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"DOGS GET IN THE BOOTH!"

I roll my eyes and stepped into the squished, sound-proof room, sighing as everyone filed in. James stood next to me as we slipped the headphones on, holding them to our ears as Gustavo started playing the piano. Vocal lessons, great. I sigh and shift awkwadrly, giving a small cry of pain as my stomach is hit with pain. I place my hand over my belly and squeeze.

"Ahh..." I try and sing, but finally I double over in pain and shake as I hit by more cramps, harder and worse now. I whimper and grip my knees, taking deep breaths as my heart thumps hard in my chest.

"Logan? You okay?" I look up and see Kelly leaning over the microphone, Gustavo looking at me with a frown of concern. Everyone in the booth also looks at me and Carlos leans over to touch my forehead.

"You sick, Logie?"

"No, i'm fine, damn it!" I swat his hand away and watch him frown and give me a sad look.

"Oh...Carlos, I-"

"Let's just take a few minutes okay guys? Logan, go lie down until you feel better. " Kelly sighs and turns to argue with Gustavo. Kendall, Carlos, and James all file out of the booth, looking at me. James reaches for me but I push him away.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself." I mutter as I leave the booth to go lie down on a sofa. It's not fun, nor comfortable to just sit there while the cramps continue to hit, wracking my body. My legs convulse a little and I spasm around in pain for a little while, but I make sure no one is around.

Kelly kept trying to give me water, but after continuing to spill it on myself I gave up. I sigh and place my head in my hands, sitting up. I feel like crap and the pain is _really_ starting to affect me. I feel like I'm dying.

I must have dozed it away for a little while, though, because next thing I know, James is dragging me into a lone hallway, making me rub my eyes and see the time was different. HE gently presses me to the wall and is placing light kisses along my jaw and neck before I knew it.

"James?"

"How are you feeling?" he whispers, continuing to kiss me gently. His hands rub my sides and I smile when I notice I have no more pain.

"A bit better-oh, james..." My voice traisls off and I give a small moan as James rubs my through my jeans, his hands trailing everywhere. He rubs the inside of my thigh, where I'm extremley sensitive, and I give a small cry of pleasure. James's hand clamps over my mouth and he smiles.

"You are so submissive."

"Hmhmamhnoct!" I hiss behind his hand and he smirks.

"But you''re so freaking cute."

Aw, my heart melted. I gently pushed his hand away and brought our lips together in a soft kiss. James ran his hands down my sides and I blushed. I felt so self-conscious lately it wasn't funny. James presses our foreheads together and laces our fingers together.

"You know...we could use your stomach pains as an excuse and leave." He winks at me and I blush harder.

"No, I think we need to practice. We haven't in a little while, besides I need the excersise." James rolls his eyes and places his hand on my stomach, frowning a little.

"Yeah, you are getitng sort of-"

"Fat?"

He rolls his eyes again.

"No, I was gonna say you're getitng a sort of paunch in your belly,"I frown at him," BUT you're still beautiful ,Logan." I smile and go to wrap my arms around him when we hear Mr.X yelling. I push James a few feet away, also tottering on my own feet, but I steady myself again. I frown when I feel a strange fluttering in my stomach and I place my hands on my belly. I start to feel where the flutters are when I'm hit with a cramp.

"OW!" James and Mr.X turn towards me.

"Logan?"

"I'm fine!" I yell at him, making him step back a little. I see a small amount of fear and a lot of concern in his beautiful hazel eyes but I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, turning to look at Mr.X.

"Time for practice?"

"Yes, it is time." He does a twirl and I shake my head.

"Fine, we'll pratcice, but Mr.X , I-I mean we don't want Logan doing any flips of some sort and hurting himself, okay?"

"FIne, but more pratcice time!" He says before twirling away. I turn and glare at James, who frowns back at me.

"What?"

"Great, now I have to pratice more than everyone else!"

"YOU wanted the excersise!" James says. I whirl on him and glare.

"Oh, what? I bet you're just upset because you didn't-" He clamps a hand over my mouth to protect our relationship secret. I feel tears well up in my eyes and James sighs.

"God, these mood swings are getting old." He pinches the bridge of his nose and I slap his hand away to march off angrily. He runs after me and spins me around.

"Hey, hey! Logan, I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed lately, okay? Look, I'll stay behind with you and pratice."

"Fine." I huff and turn to enter the dance studio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXBTRXXXXXXXX**

Well, after three hours of endless twirls and dance steps and a simple stage routine, I was tired and faitgued. THe cramps started up again, worse than all the times before.

Kelly made me lie down, and I watched everyone else pratice, but really they were all looking at each other and me in the mirror with worried looks.

We, or they really, got a break for the day, I decided to hug myself and go get a drink of water. I struggled to support myself as I stood and I limped out of the studio. I stood by the water cooler, trying to figure out how to get some water without bending over when I heard, "GUYS LOOK AT MY NEW STUNT MOVE!" I turned, and didn't move in time as Carlos somehow slams himself into the water cooler. I t toppled towards me, and as the cold water flooded over myself, I was hit by a cramp and felt something...snap. It was odd, but I didn't think much about it as I stood, glaring at Carlos.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU RUN INTO A WATER COOLER?"

"I-I'm sorry Logan, here-"

"NO! don't touch me! God!" I threw my arms down by my side, flinging water everywhere as I marched off to the bathroom. I slammed the bathroom door shut, wanting to break something, I was so mad. I was hit with more cramps and I sllid to the ground, kicking the cubicle as I cried.

"Logan? Logan, Carlos wants to say sorry."

I lift my head and peek through the crack in the cubicle. James is leaning against the sinks, arms crossed. He seems tired and suddenly I feel bad, because all day, I've basically been a bitch to everyone. I stand slowly, giving a small cry of pain when the cramps wrack through my body, throbbing in my stomach.

James opens the cubicle door and instantly bends down next to me, helping me straighten myself up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." I nod, shaking a little in pain.

"Hey, Carlos said he was sorry before he left. He didn't mean to spill water all over you."

"It's okay, I've been sorta bitchy today anyway."

"Yeah you have." He ruffles my hair and then bends down to plant a kiss on my cheek, making my face heat up. He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back soothingly, making tears pool in my eyes.

"i'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I think it's those damn cramps you've been having all day."

I sniff and James tucks my head into his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Can we go home?"

He backs up and squeezes my shoullders, giving me a warm smile and wipes a tear away with his thumb.

"Yeah, sure let me go grab the BTR mobile car keys."

**XXXXXXXXBTRXXXXXXXX**

I'm basically laying in th car seat because the cramps are worse. James is rubbing my shoulder and sighs, moving his hand down to squeeze my belly.

"You okay?" he asks me, keeping his eyes on the road. I sigh when the cramps and odd flutterings leave, raising my seat back up. James laces his fingers in mine and sighs dramatically.

"I guess we can't do anything tonight." As he says this, his hand slides off my belly and rubs the inside of my thigh, making me squeal gently.

"J-James-"

"No, no, we REALLY can't do anything, ya know?" I see the twinkle in his eyes as his hand is palming me through my jeans, making me groan and strain against the seatbelt.

"F-fuck, James-"

He pulls up to a red stoplight and turns to me, running his thumb over my lip.

"Shh, such naughty words from such a innocent mind."

He palms me again as the light turns green and he continues to go. I'm groaning, the cramps and flutterings taken off my mind. Finally, when James moves his hand off my crotch for a moment, I grab him and smash our lips together, causing him to swerve a little.

"God, if you don't pull over right this moment-"

"Thought you'd never ask." He smirks as he pulls off the highway, which I noticed wasn't even the highway heading home, and into a random concreted area by some trees. It's dark so we won't be seen as James turns off the engine. I take off my seatbelt as fast as possible and I climb into his lap, ignoring my body's protests as the steering whell presses into my back and my stomach flutters again.

James pulls the seat back to give me room as his hands run up and down my sides, our lips smashing against each other. Our tongues rub together, his sliding over mine and pressing all inside of my mouth. I moan when he hits a certain spot and then he whisks my shirt off over my head.

I suddenly feel self conscious as James looks me up and down. I cross my arms over each other and look down, but James lifts my head with his hand and smiles as he uncrosses my arms.

"Don't hide from me, Logie-bear. You're so beautiful." He leans forward and is pressing kisses along my Adam's apple when I groan in pain. The cramps are starting up again.

"James, ah-ahh its hurts-"

"Try and ignore it, okay? If it gets to much, tell me." He replies as he heads further. I groan in disapproval but give in as he mouths at my navel, sliding his hands up to tweak my nipples.

"AH! James!" He smirks and continues as he plays with my nipples, which are oddly very sensitive. He mouths them, making them raise, then twirls his tongue around both before diving back down. I feel him messing with my zipper and then my jeans are open. He looks up at me with lusty eyes and I shiver.

"Take them off. "He whispers so seductively, my pants are immedaitley thrown into the back, after a few minutes of struggling that is.

Then his shirt is tossed, his jeans and boxers dragged down to his knees.

James smiles as my boxers are dragged slowly down my legs, and I blush again. He grabs my hands and places them on his own erection, moaning in approval.

"Fuck, Logan you see what you do to me?"

I bite my lip and nod. James kisses my cheek and then gently pushes my face to his eager cock. I stare at the large column of flesh with eager.

"Suck it, make it wet." He whispers again. I shiver and then suddenly groan as the cramps hit me again.

"Ow...ah!" I grab my stomach and then James is straightening me up in his lap, concern filling his beautiful hazel eyes. I try and hold back my tears as the pain floods through me.

"Damn it, Logan! Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine." I groan as I sit back up. James looks at me with fear.

"Baby, are you-"

"God damn it, James, I said I was gonna fuck you, now stop being a pussy!" I scream, not enjoying the fact I have to cuss as I slide down James's cock. He groans and tosses his head back.

"FUCK!"

I slide further down, surpirsingly easily. Until the pain makes me stop and cry out.

"AHH FUCK!" I stop and cry out as I sit down on James's cock, letting the tears run down my cheeks as my stomach convulses.

"Oh god, Logan are you-" I raise myself off his his cock and fall into the passenger seat as my stomach continues to convulse. I scream and squeeze my eyes shut and unconsciously spread my legs a little.I sob and look over at a shocked James.

"James! Help me!" he snaps out of it and zips his oants back up, not bothering with a shirt as he races around to my side of the car. I sit there and cry, tears falling down my face like a waterfall as my door is opened. James turns me to face him and I cry out at the movement. I try and lay back as my stomach seems to move, and...I gasp when I feel _something_ sliding down.

"Oh, God, James! Help me!"

"I don't know what to do!"

I look up at him and roll my eyes in anger. He's such a pretty face(1) sometimes!

"Damn it!" I scream as I spread my legs wider. A burning sensation fills my lower torso and then I',]m screaming.

"CALL 911!" But JAmes is so stunned, I manage to sit up and slap him. He shakes his head and rubs his cheek.

"Logan! What do you need me to do?"

"C-call 911...Kendall...Carlos...SOMEBODY!" I feel that movement slide further down and then I'm screaming in pain, roaring and throwing my hands around. I feel like I'm being torn up, ripped, and I feel blood pour down my legs from it as James races to find his cellphone.

"FUCK!" He screams, and throws it down.

"What's the problem?" I grunt as I raise my legs up, bending them at the knees. I groan and try spreading my legs to let whatever pass through me, but it just _hurts._ I cry harder when James runs back over to me.

"I'm sorry, but my phone and yours is dead."

"_Just my damn luck._" I growl. I sit up and scream again, sobbing harder as James moves in between my legs.

"Damn it, you're really bloody..." He whispers and I sob harder. He rubs my thighs soothingly, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry baby, don't worry you'll get through...whatever this is." He mumbles, then picks up a random article of clothing and starts to wipe me down with it. It burns as he touches my sensitive skin and then I lurch forward and scream, goo and blood dribbling everywhere. It splashes all over James and then-

"OH GOD!" Tears are rapidly just dripping off my face as the pain goes lower and then the burning, the stretching, I can't take it!

It feels like the first time James and I had attempted sex, when we had no clue what we were doing. James stares at me in shock and then drops the bloody shirt.

"L-Logan! T-there's something! There's something c-coming out of y-you!" He takes a few steps back and covers his mouth with his bloody hand.

I sit up, crying out in pain as I do and look down to see what James said was true. A small orb of something white and covered in blood was being pushed out of my opening. I feel dizzy and i have to lie back down. I'm shaking and I can't stop. I sit back up, letitng out small sobs as I support myself on the console of the car. I reach a hand out towards James, tears making my vision blurry.

"H-help me, Jamie, p-please?"

I'm expecting rejection, for him to run away, but then his strong arms are wrapping me in his warm embrace, kissing my forehead as he opens my legs for me.

"Of course, now try and lay back, I'll go see if I can get someone to pull over." He replies, before straightenign back up. He starts to leave but then the cramps begin again and I'm writhing in pain, screaming as I feel whatever it is sliding further out of me. James is back by my side, rubbing my thighs as he spreads my legs much further, stretching my hole with his hands. He seems confused as it slides further out and I can't do anything but bite my lip and sob, drool dribbling off my chin along with tears as I hold back my cries.

"Hang on baby." he pushes his hands around the strange object, and I scream. He gently pulls it out and gasps. I watch him wipe the strange white thing and then he looks up at me and says-

"you're pregnant, Logan!"

"W-what?" I lean forward more and peer down to see a small baby's head out of my body. I feel dizzy and I look at James.

"I-I feel sick."

"I-" He stops as a red and blue flashing light pulls up to our car. The cops. Fuck.

I try and pull myself inside the car, but James is up and waving his hands as an African-American police officer steps out of the car and walks over, hand on his belt as he eyes James and the bloody mess all over his chest.

"What is going on here?" he picks up a taser as James moves forward.

"James!" but he continues moving forward, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"Woah-Woah! Wait, please call 911!"

"What is the situation?" the police officer looks at me, but all he can see is my face and naked torso, because the car door is shielding me. I feel my baby move further out and I scream.

"Call 911!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"MY GODDAMN BOYFRIEND IS HAVING A BABY, NOW CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"James screams as he races back over to me. The police officer looks shocked, but then runs over and looks at me.

"WOAH!Shit!" he runs back over to his car and I watch as he starts calling someone. I groan and spread my legs further, biting my lip again.

"Okay..um...push!" I roll my eyes at him.

"I can only push with contraction-" I cry out and twitch as the contractions, which I just figured out were what I was expierecning all day,throb through my body and then the baby slides out even more.

"okay, shoulders are out. How you holding up?"

I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Come on, Logie!" I scream and grip anything I can as I push, and the baby continues to move out. I feel it sliding, get smaller, and then-

"AH FUCK!" i scream as the baby slides out and into James's arms. I let out a few chortled sobs and gasps as I feel my body liquids dribbling out of me. James wraps the baby up in a jacket from the back and rocks it gently.

"L-logan? Don't babies c-cry?" he mumbles. I look at him through blurry eyes, before slowly reaching for my baby. He gently hands the baby to me and I notice something big and pink hangign from the baby.

"James...c-cut the cord." I whisper, my throat hoarse from screaming. He nods and then moves forward. I'm dizzy and my vision is a little black around the edges as the cord is cut, dropped to the ground, and then I squirm again.

"what is it?" He asks, slipping his hand up my leg. I groan and push the placenta out, groaing and panting when I'm finally done. I look at my baby and sniff when I see it's eyes shut. It's not moving. I began crying and patting my baby's back, wondering if it was premature when a large, high-pitched cry erupts from it's throats. It cries a few times and shakes, stopping to sniff and cry again. I sob and look at James with blurry eyes.

"Our baby is alive." he smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead, and then he gently touched the babies face.

"What gender is it?" I whiper, straining to talk. He moves the jacket and smiles.

"It's a little girl."

"A girl...a girl..." I feel myself dropping.

"Logan? Logan?" the baby is snatched from my arms and then Ifall abckwards, fainting as the ambulance pulls up.

**XXXXXXXXXBTRXXXXXXXX**

When I finally wake up, I notice my whole body is sore, and there's an IV in my arm. I sit up gingerly, groaning when my lower back throbs in pain. I look around, stopping when I see the see-through bed that holds my baby. She's gurgling, and then she's crying again. I slowly reach over and pull the bed closer, reaching in to pick her up. She seems to calm down as soon as she's in my arms. I trace her lips with my finger, and then she reaches up slowly and takes my finger in her fist.

I smile and sniff, turning away from my daughter to wipe my eyes.

The door opens and James steps in slowly, smiling when he sees i'm awake. he bends over and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning beautiful. You too, Logan." He winks and I chuckle at him, notiicing he's dressed fully in new jeans, a shirt, and a clean jacket.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"Mama Knight brought them while you were sleeping. She's flipping out, wants to know what happened." he licks his lips subconsciously and then sighs.

"Logan, what are we going to do?"

I stop rocking my baby and look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we going to do? The baby, our relationship, Big Time Rush?" His hazel eyes are hard to read. I sigh and coddle my baby, watching her stick her tongue out.

"I guess...we tell everyone." I look at him and watch him look down at his feet worriedly.

"Logan-"

"We'll keep it inside our families, and Gustavo and Kelly. The public doesn't need to know...yet."

"and Big Time Rush? The tours?"

I lick my lips and sigh.

"I don't know yet." James nods and stands up, kissing my forehead before sitting down on the bed. He rubs the babies face with a huge finger of his.

"What do we name her?" I shrug and he squeezes my shoulders. I lift my head to see he's staring at our baby with love, admiration and happiness shining in his eyes.

"Do you regret her?"

"What? No! I mean...I wish we knew about her. I wish we had her...later on in life, when we were ready. but no. I don't ever regret her. Or you." He looks up at me and then leans forward to gently press a kiss to my lips. It's soft and loving and it makes me tear up again. The baby cries and I chuckle, pulling back to look at her.

"So...thoughts on names?"

I sigh and look down at her. She has wide eyes that are brown with hazel and green flecks, her hair is a soft brown with natural streaks of copper, something I know will make her a beautiful woman when she's older, her skin is tan.

"Well... i've alwways liked Rachel."

James bites his lips and then smiles.

"Yea...Rachel...I like it."

"What about you? I wanna hear your thoughts on names." James smiles and chuckles.

"I like Breanna." He snaps his fingers and smiles.

"Rachel Breanna Mitchell. It's perfect." I frown and he does too.

"What?" He shrugs.

"I wanted her to have your last name." James shakes his head.

"No, your last name, you're her...mother-father...hybrid thingy." I laugh at him and shake my head.

"No, your last name."

"No yours."

"No, yours!" I huff, getting really pissy with James. He runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head.

"No, because the only way Rachel is getting the same last name as both of us is if we get married-" His face goes red and he stops. My jaw drops and I look at him, struggling to hold my tears back. James reaches over and slowly takes Rachel out of my arms.

"You wanna get married?" I say, my Adam's apple bobbing in my throat. He bounces the baby and then turns to me.

"Yes. Will you?'

I nod and we lock our fingers together, leaning forward to kiss gently. Rachel squirms and I chuckle, pulling back to look at her.

"So I guess...we have everything planned out now."

"Now we just need some onesies and baby bottles." I chuckle. We coo over our baby for a few more moments before the door is slid open and everyone steps in slowly.

"Hey...guys...what is.." Kendall can't say anything, and Carlos's eyes bug out of his head. Mama knight gasps slowly. Katie reaches out slowly.

"A baby?"

James and I look at each other, because we know we're going to be in a heck of a ride for this. I turn towards everyone as James stands and holds out the baby.

"Meet Rachel."

**A/N **

**How did I do? LOL I've had alot of Mpreg on my mind lately, so I'm trying to get it out because I'm gonna do a few fics without Mpreg.**

**Review, thanks for reading!**


End file.
